


感情生活

by Evelynnzokk



Category: Kris/William - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynnzokk/pseuds/Evelynnzokk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卡丁车</p>
            </blockquote>





	感情生活

梁宝晴推着程铮，把他压倒在床上，红舌头和程铮的交缠，移开时拉出一条银线。他嘴上吮吻着程铮的脖颈，手上已解开程铮的衬衫扣子。双手抚过他的胸肌、沿着腰线向下，扯掉了皮带。他隔着程铮的底裤亲吻他尚且微勃的物事，又不得餍足似的双手扒拉下最后一层布料，东西一下子弹在梁宝晴的脸上。他的红舌头从最底端一路舔上去，两手也不忘照顾两边的囊袋。

程铮大口换气，支起身体抓住梁宝晴柔软的头发将他往下压。梁宝晴却不合他的意，别过脸挣开他，握着程铮涨大的欲望在面颊上蹭两下，两片眼镜已被程铮的前液粘湿。他腾出右手拉下眼镜，从睫毛下头望向程铮，"阿铮，这次我在上面好不好？"

程铮不知道梁宝晴这又是唱哪出，自然不愿意。他伸手拽过梁宝晴的衣领，搂着宝晴顺势躺下来，双手从宝晴的腰部移下去，抓住裤头连着内裤一道扯下，露出他浑圆的白屁股。程铮的手掌包裹住阿宝的两瓣屁股，肆意揉捏，不顾梁宝晴的挣扎将两只手指伸进去。他用空出的一只手钳制住梁宝晴，又诱哄着宝晴把他的性器夹在大腿根。他叹息着上下耸动，手上也不忘继续扩张，粘湿的液体粘上梁宝晴的大腿，使推送变得愈发顺畅。

梁宝晴的也早被磨得受不了，前液沾在程铮的腹部。他挣扎着想爬起来，却因被手指顶上前列腺而泄出来。他哭喘着倒在程铮怀里，侧过头喘息。程铮借势滑出梁宝晴的大腿，抽出手指，搂着对方在床上滚了一圈。他呼出的热气烧在梁宝晴的耳根："怎么样，还是下面舒服吧？"


End file.
